Brother Complex
by sunraindown
Summary: Except, when they enter the school, Dino enters his idiot mode. Which means everything under the sun could be reduced to ash and he would be too busy fawning over Tsuna to realize he's doing the exact opposite of what he needs to be doing. AU, incest, D27
1. Chapter 1

**Not even gonna lie about this. This is pretty much as cracked as Reborn! can get with me. I'm making sure to keep them in character (because OOC-ness and crack just make people unhappy sometimes). It has a plot, I assure you (just don't look for it for a while). I needed a incest AU with these two like fire, thus this was born.**

* * *

><p>Tsuna rubs his eyes as he sits up in bed, yawning heavily. He looks over at his alarm clock and has to blink a few times to be sure that he's seeing the time correctly. After a few minutes go by, he decides that he's not asleep and that he is, in fact, awake at three in the morning. He looks to the other side of him to try and find what woke him up and nearly crawls out of his skin. Two glossy, brown eyes stare back at him from under his blanket expectantly and a hand clamps itself over his mouth just before he lets out an ear splitting scream. "Tsuna, calm down. It's me."<p>

He yanks the blanket off of them, and he can see his brother Dino grinning up at him impishly. He sighs against the hand on his mouth and it's removed. "Dino," Tsuna groans, laying back down and rolling onto his side to face the older male, "What are you doing in here?"

"I just wanted to have a sleepover with my adorable lil' bro," Dino whispers, draping and arm around Tsuna's waist and snuggling up to him. Tsuna rolls his eyes, but freezes when he smells alcohol and cigarettes. He frowns. They just moved from Okinawa to Namimori a month ago, and his brother is already in some kind of trouble?

"Where have you been? You smell awful. Did you just get home?"

Dino stops rubbing his face into his neck and pulls away to stare up at Tsuna. His grin goes lopsided and his eyes are apologetic as he moves further away, to the other side of the bed. He scratches the back of his head nervously as he stumbles over an excuse. "Well, I made a new friend today in school. His name is Kyouya. He's pretty antisocial, but he's a good guy. Anyways, he started this disciplinary committee a week ago and is recruiting for it. I joined today and we spent all night trying to bust these kids who were using the school roof to smoke and drink. I bet I smell awful."

Tsuna laughs softly. "I'm just glad you aren't doing anything bad. Hm… I think I've heard of the name Kyouya before. What grade is he in?"

Sienna eyes widen dramatically, and Dino practically flings himself from Tsuna's bed. "I almost forgot! He's outside waiting for me! I told him I wanted to recruit you and he said to bring you down! He's going to kill us both if we don't go down right now!"

Tsuna barely has time to catch his balance as he's dragged from his bed. Dino's hand is gripping his hand tightly as they tiptoe their way to the stairs. He motions for Tsuna to keep quiet as he goes to ascend to the entryway. As much as he loves and trusts Dino, he's absolutely sure he's pulling him to his death."He's kinda violent so be ca—"

His words are cut off as he slips on the first step, tumbling down the rest and dragging his brother with him. When they finally reach the bottom, a tangled mess of bruised limbs, Dino hisses and whines. Tsuna is laying on his chest with a panicked look. "Shhh! If dad hears us..." They both shudder.

They stand after a few minutes of trying to get detached from one another (although Dino is way too touchy-feely and doesn't help very much) and make their way outside. Dino is still holding Tsuna's hand (something he's been doing since childhood and refuses to grow out of) and leading him to the sidewalk. Another person is waiting for them under a street lamp, face shadowed out by the angle his head is tilted. "Hey, Kyouya."

"I thought I told you not to call me that, herbivore."

Immediately, Tsuna recognizes the voice. He freezes in his tracks and starts to consider running back inside. If that voice belongs to who he thinks it does, he's done for. Absolutely done for. Dino seems blissfully ignorant to Tsuna's odd behavior and keeps pulling him toward the boy. "Aw, don't be that way. You told me not to call you boss, so what do I call you?"

"Call me Hibari."

Yes, he's dead. Tsuna decides in that moment that his brother is an absolute moron. He's only been at Namimori Middle for a month, but he already knows that Hibari is a violent tyrant who has no qualms about beating the life out of anyone he deems deserving (which is basically everyone). "That's boring. I'm sticking with Kyouya. Oh! This is my cute little brother that I was telling you about."

Tsuna squeaks, but manages to cover it with a cough, as he pushed forward. Hibari's stare is hard and Tsuna waves awkwardly. Suddenly, the glare is turned on to Dino. "Sawada Tsunayoshi. You two have different last names." Internally, Tsuna is about ready to commit ritual suicide. Hibari doesn't like anything that could disturb the peace of Namimori. He knows this because he's heard Hibari lecture people on this particular issue while attempting to beat their organs out through their throats. And two brothers (who look absolutely nothing alike) with different last names, a suspiciously violent and mysterious father, and a possibly species confused mother (that happens to be male) screams disturbing. In more ways than one. If Tsuna's lucky (he's not), Hibari won't find out about his family for a while.

Dino chuckles and shoves his hands into his jacket pocket. "I kept our mother's maiden name. Tsuna was still a baby when our parents split up, so our dad changed his last name." Hibari nods as if accepting that explanation (as if it had been important) and lifts his arms to reveal he's wielding two tonfas.

"Then, Sawada. Let's see if you can hold your own as well as your brother," Hibari says.

Tsuna's confused until he sees Hibari coming at him, ready to strike. He ducks under the first one and manages to twist to the side with just enough time to avoid the second one. The strikes come fast, lightning fast, and Tsuna's reflexes are forced awake as he tries to avoid death by bludgeoning. He finally realizes that Hibari won't stop until he counters with something. Tsuna curses silently under his breath. His dad certainly made sure that he was more than ready for a fight. Although Tsuna prefers to avoid violence altogether, his dad taught him some defensive martial arts and made it very clear that Tsuna will be forced to train in some sort of weapon soon .Tsuna doesn't even want to contemplate why his father feels he needs to be prepared for a fight. As it is, he can only counter by striking minor pressure points on Hibari's arm, rendering them useless for a few minutes.

The tonfas clatter to the ground noisily in the silent of the night and Hibari smirks. Tsuna figures he went easy on him. Why, he's not sure, since he's well aware of how much Hibari likes to beat people up. Not that he's not grateful. He prefers his lungs in his chest and his genitals not in his intestines. Hibari shakes his arms and bends down to pick up his tonfas. His hands don't even shake.

_M-monster. He's definitely a monster_, Tsuna decides. The only other person who had been able to recover in a matter of seconds was his dad, and he doesn't want to contemplate those implications. Because, if not Satan himself, Reborn is certainly a monster.

"Not bad, Sawada. Do you know what being in this committee means?" Those gray eyes seem to hold a glare of their own, which is fucking scary. Aside from the fact that he can feel gray hair forming on his scalp and years being shaved from his life, Tsuna has no idea what anything is anymore. So, he really has no choice but to pull an answer out of his ass.

"T-to discipline those that break the rules…? And disturb the peace of Nam-mimori."

Hibari smirks, turns, and walks away. Tsuna watches in mild surprise and Dino keeps grinning. "See? I told you he's antisocial." As Tsuna watches Hibari leave, he can't help but frown.

_My brother is going to get me killed._


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Tsuna wakes up with Dino draped over him in his bed. He sighs and nearly tears the alarm clock from the socket in his haste to get it to stop ringing. His brother stirs awake and grins down at him. "Good morning, cutie."

Tsuna growls lowly and pushes him to the side so he can get out of bed. "Stop calling me that. Guys aren't cute…" Dino chuckles, mumbles something incoherent, and attempts to climb back on top of Tsuna. His little brother ignores him, brushing off his affection as usual, and walking over to his closet to search for clothes. It's a Saturday, but he has a feeling it's going to be very eventful. More so than he'd like. So, he picks out a simple outfit: jeans and a black t-shirt. Dino's phone begins to ring and Tsuna smirks as he's forced to answer it.

"M-morning... Ah? Were we? Hahaha. I completely forgot. Be there soon, then," Dino says. Tsuna has three guesses as to who's on the phone, though he doesn't want any of them to be true because none of them are who he wants. There's the sound of shuffling and then a loud thud. He turns to see Dino futilely trying to disengage himself from the blankets he's tangled in on the floor. "So, we have to go to the school for a committee meeting. And if we aren't there in ten minutes, he's going to… bite us to death, I think he said."

Tsuna groans, rubbing his head in exasperation. Of course. Hibari had been the last person he wanted to be on that phone. He would rather it be their father calling to tell them that he was going to train them extra hard this coming week. Luckily for Tsuna, their father, Reborn, leaves early in the morning for work, so he doesn't have to deal with extreme morning wake ups. He sighs and gives Dino a fierce glare before helping him get untangled. As terrible as going to school on a Saturday sounds, getting bitten to death is far from appealing. "Just hurry and get ready. I'm going to see if Lambo made breakfast yet."

"Sure. Tell mom I'll be down in a minute."

He's still not sure why they call Lambo their mother. Sure, their father married him(though Tsuna is almost completely convinced the younger male was forced into the whole ordeal), but he hadn't actually given birth to them, (obviously). Tsuna was seven when they got married, which made Dino nine. And the blond had latched onto the cow-loving male like no other. At first Lambo had been surprised, exclaiming "Goodness!" or "Y_are, yare._" any time his older brother called him mom. Once he realized that explaining the male anatomy and impossibility of anything living exiting his body was futile, he accepted it. Then, Tsuna got into the habit, which in turn, drove Reborn to join in on the fun. After that point, Lambo simply gave up trying to salvage the situation.

The blond smiles, waltzes over to Tsuna, places a kiss to his cheek, and skips into the closet. Tsuna blushes in indignation, grumbling about being treated like a kid before making his way to the kitchen. Lambo is at the table, two plates in front of him. Tsuna doesn't even question it, used to the male's seemingly insatiable appetite. Lambo gestures to one of the other plates on the table set out for him. "Morning, Mom."

Lambo swallows his mouth full of rice before responding with a sweet smile and, "Good morning, Tsuna~"

"You seem extra energetic today. You even have both of your eyes open. Did dad do something?"

A blush lights up his cheeks as he takes a seat and Tsuna begins to think that maybe he doesn't want to know. "Yare, yare... Your father planned a romantic evening for the two of us today."

It's nice, Tsuna thinks. While he and Dino are more than used to Reborn's cold attitude and penchant for sadism, he knows it's harder on their "mother," who, although he was well aware of Reborn's nature when he agreed to marry him, is naturally romantic and almost spoiled. Though, if "romantic evening" entails what he thinks it does... "So, we'll be staying out late tonight?"

"No, no. You two don't have to do that," Lambo insists, although he looks slightly uncertain. "Although... Maybe it would be best. I wouldn't want a repeat of last month."

As the memory comes flooding back to him, Tsuna shudders and chokes on his food. That's a moment of his life he'd rather not repeat. Dino and Tsuna had gone out to explore the town not long after they moved in. However, when they returned, Reborn had Lambo pinned to the refrigerator, fully intent on screwing him. It had actually taken a lot of coaxing on Lambo's part to get Reborn to stop so he could make dinner for them.

Dino chooses that moment to walk into the room. Once he notices the two of them blushing profusely, his eyebrows draw together and he frowns. "Whoa. Mom has both of her eyes open. Looks like I missed some fun."

Tsuna wipes his breakfast off of his face. "N-not really. Mom was just opening some old mental scars for me."

Judging from the look Tsuna is giving him, Dino wisely decides not to ask. Instead, he sits beside his brother and hurriedly thanks Lambo for breakfast, eagerly eating the food. Tsuna and Lambo watch in mild amusement as he misses his face and fumbles with the chopsticks. After he's spilled nearly half of his plate onto himself and the table, Lambo silently goes and gets him a fork and spoon. A thanks is grumbled and his face is dusted with a slight blush. They all pretend he doesn't fumble with the fork just as much as the chopsticks.

They eat in relative silence, Dino too embarrassed and deep in concentration to speak and the other two not up for starting a conversation. Once Tsuna finishes, he puts his plates into the sink. Lambo is already on his third plate of food, and he shows no sign of stopping any time soon. Dino sends a wistful glance at the extra food on the stove, but makes no move to get more. Instead, he finishes off his plate and bounces his way over to Tsuna, who's trying to put his shoes and jacket on at the same time. "We should go into town for dinner later, Dino. Mom and dad are going to be... busy."

Dino catches the hint and shudders. They both wave to Lambo as they leave, Dino grinning like a maniac. "We should go to that Italian restaurant."

"I don't have enough money for there."

Dino scoffs, waving a hand at him. "I'm paying for you, obviously."

Tsuna opens his mouth to tell him that won't be necessary, but remembers that arguing with his brother about these types of things is useless. "...Alright... I think it's been more than ten minutes. Maybe we should hurry."

"Great thinking! I'm so excited for today." Tsuna rolls his eyes, but is smiling nonetheless. He engages Dino in small talk, the blond being overly anxious about everything. Tsuna isn't sure why. His brother seems to always get this way when they go to meet new people. But he grins because he enjoys talking with his brother (and only friend), doing his best to keep his brother's skin separated from the concrete sidewalk as they jog. All the while, he averts his mind from any thoughts related to Nami-Middle.

He's so enraptured in his task of forcefully forgetting their destination, he's even more stressed when they actually arrive. "Listen, Tsuna. If any of these guys even try to insult you, let me know. I'll be more than happy to kick their asses."

Except, when they enter the school, Dino enters his idiot mode. Which means everything under the sun could be reduced to ash and he would be too busy fawning over Tsuna to realize he's doing the exact opposite of what he needs to be doing. Which is kicking ass. Tsuna takes one look at the people Hibari has managed to recruit and promptly turns on his heel, fully prepared to go home. Dino only laughs, steers him back, and comments on how shy his 'cute, little brother' is. Tsuna thinks it has more to do with his reluctance to be killed.

Yamamoto is the first person he sees, and it's such a relief he lets his guard down. Which is very bad. Because the next three people he sees are Squalo, Gokudera, and Ryohei. And he's so surprised and stressed and—_Oh my god. I'm going to die. They're going to kill me. They're going to shove dynamite into my orifices and kill me. And then throw a party.—_ he let's out a small squeal that sounds like "HIIII!". But he manages to save face and tries his best to not notice that everyone is staring. If he had known that his most unruly classmates would be here, he would have called in sick. Yamamoto laughs and greets him with a handshake. "I don't think he's shy. He's just so excited about being here, he got confused."

"Is that so, Sawada?" a simultaneously sexual and unwanted voice cuts through the air like ice in the form of a question as a hand writhes its way across his waist from behind.

Tsuna nearly climbs over his brother in his mangled attempt to escape Mukuro. The pinapple look-alike simply smirks (or leers, since Tsuna can never really tell the difference with him) and keeps his distance. Dino seems to have finally acquired atmosphere reading skills, as he takes a protective stance in front of his little brother. An eyebrow is arched, baiting the blond, who wisely stays with Tsuna. The brunette watches nervously, waiting for a fight to break out. Which would suck, because Tsuna always ends up getting dragged into the middle of his brother's fights. Ryohei cackles off in his corner. "I think you're making him **extremely **uncomfortable, pinapple-head!"

"VOOIIII! You're yelling in my ear, asshole!" Squalo counters before Tsuna can agree to that statement.

"Both of you dickwads need to shut up!" Gokudera shouts, already looking for his bombs. He visibly twitches when Yamamoto asks what a dickwad is, exactly, and tries to jump him.

Hopeless, and already resigned to his inevitably terrible fate, Tsuna turns away from the scene to ask his brother just what the hell he had been thinking when he had dragged him into the committee.. His brother is on the other side of the room, however, whip in hand. And then a tonfa is promptly shoved into his eye. "You two are late." Hibari goes in for another strike, but Tsuna dodges it this time, moving to the side quickly. He brings a hand up to his eye and frowns, not noticing Hibari coming in on his left. Dino reacts quickly, flicking the whip to wrap around Tsuna's legs, and pulling him to the floor before the tonfas can hit him. Hibari pauses for a second and then jumps back as the whip is directed at him.

Tsuna watches on in interest (on the floor) as they fight. Both are quick and relentless, and Tsuna realizes it's been a while since Dino's used his whip. It's shocking that Tsuna isn't welted up. Really shocking, actually, that Dino isn't bleeding and unidentifiable. Because Dino has only ever been coordinated and aware of his surroundings around their friend Fon, and he moved to China months ago. Dino snaps his wrists and the whip wraps itself around the prefect's leg. He stumbles, catches himself, and goes in for another attack. As he whirs past Tsuna, the small boy realizes something. Fon and Hibari look eerily alike. In fact, they could be twins. Or the same person, had Fon been a gore frenzied maniac with a wayward sense of morals and logic. And that'd explain why his brother magically was able to tell that Mukuro made him feel violated in ways old men with sweaty palms on the subway could never make him feel. It also accounts for his good reflexes.

Tsuna decides all of those things aren't enough to want to be in the same room as these maniacs, and he's rather glad that he isn't a part of the ongoing fight. He quietly slips out the door while everyone is busy watching the fight and heads up to the roof. He knows it's the first place they'll look, but horrible scenarios enter his head when he contemplates hiding. The most prominent scenario being the one where Mukuro finds him first, and everyone else is left to search for his dignity.

He's not nearly as surprised as he should be when he sees someone else on the roof with him. He clears his throat and tries not to startle the person, in case they react violently to surprises. "U-um... Do you mind if I come up here to relax?"

"Ah! Master Sawada, thou art very silent. I did not hear thee approach," Basil says, turning to greet him with a smile. _Oh. So it's him. Basil isn't bad, but... I feel like I should be talking to him in the same way. _"Of course thou can accompany me here, Master Sawada. Those inside tend to be boisterous."

Tsuna winces slightly. Not because of the way Basil speaks, because it sounds elegant (although it reminds him of literature class). He'd just... rather not be called Master. By anyone. "Just call me Tsuna, Basil."

"Art thou more comfortable that way?"

With a nod, Tsuna joins him at the fence, overlooking the town. It looks so calm and quiet, unlike the room he just left. He briefly tries to locate his house before giving up when he notices the other boy staring at him. "Wh-what is it? Do I have something on my face?"

Basil giggles before running a finger gently under his right eye. "Yes. Thou hath a bruise under thine eye. Didst thou anger Master Hibari?"

Shit. Tsuna forgot about that. And now that he knows about it, it hurts, but he's very good (he thinks) at keeping it from showing. He rubs the back of his neck and laughs awkwardly. "Yeah. Sort of. My brother forgot that we were supposed to be here, and we were late."

Sympathy is the first emotion Tsuna notices on Basil's face, and then the boy is inches away from him, leaning in so close that eyes and cheeks and hair all blend into a blob of color that Tsuna would describe as artistic if he were creative enough. Instead, he freezes up and his right eye widens. He's dismayed to discover that his left eye is swelling shut, but other than mentally cursing his existence he does nothing. "Ah. This shant go away soon. A fortnight, maybe. Thine eye is really swollen and purple."

Then, he takes a step back and turns to look at the entrance to the roof. Dino is staring at the two of them, Yamamoto beside him. Instantly, Tsuna's face flares red and he stumbles all over himself in an attempt to distance himself from Basil further. The Italian student simply smiles at the two arrivals and waves them over. He notices the other is increasingly losing oxygen and gives him a concerned look, invading his personal space again. "Art thou alright, Tsuna?"

Tsuna jerks his head back to look at Basil and nearly goes into cardiac arrest. _Does he have an issue with personal space? _"I-I-I'm fine, Basil. Really."

Basil nods and gives him a small smile, finally moving back. Dino immediately throws an arm around Tsuna's shoulders, greeting Basil with a nod. "Tsuna, Hibari wants us all to go back inside for the meeting, and I made him promise that he wouldn't attack you."

Tsuna nods, walking away, he looks back at Basil when he notices that he isn't following. "Go on, Tsuna. I need to discuss something with Master Yamamoto."

He nods and the two of them leave. "What's up**, **Basil? Didn't you ask him out?"

"No. You two showed up before I could ask him. Worry not, though. I shall ask him later."

Yamamoto laughs and claps a hand on his shoulder. "That's the spirit. Shall we head back before Hibari rips our heads off?"

"We shall."

* * *

><p><strong>Just to clear this up, Reborn is their father. Lambo is Reborn's husband (not their mpreg mother) but they call him mom anyways. Iemitsu and Nana will be showing up later on~ As for their real mother... She'll be coming shortly. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

The scene Yamamoto and Basil walk in on is shocking, even to the calmer baseball player. His eyes widen a fraction once the door is open. The entire room is filled with flowers. And not just any flowers. Sakura flowers. Gokudera is in the corner of the room, looking pissed off while Ryohei and Squalo debate whose fault it is that no one noticed Mukuro bringing them in through the window. Dino and Tsuna are at the front of the room, trying to prevent Hibari from painting the walls with Mukuro's blood. Not because they're particularly concerned about Mukuro, though.

Tsuna gives Yamamoto a confused look. "What's wrong with Hibari?"

"He has pollen allergies. Sakura flowers mess him up pretty badly," Squalo explains instead, looking less than concerned.

Hibari can barely hold himself up and the tonfas are clutched loosely in sweaty palms. Dino has his whip wrapped around Hibari's legs and waist while Tsuna has Mukuro's arms behind his back.

"Oya? You didn't like my anniversary present?" Mukuro asks, leaning in just close enough to be hit with a tonfa. Hibari stiffens and makes to bash his face in, but Dino holds his arms down, mistakenly letting the whip loosen and unravel.

Hibari makes a mental note to kill Dino later. "What... anniversary?"

His strange laugh slices into every single one of Hibari's nerves and he slings an arm around the prefect's shoulders before Tsuna can stop him. Hibari stiffens, and lifts his arm to strike, but his tonfas clatter to the ground uselessly as his arms go slack. He glares at Tsuna as if it's his fault and the boy takes a few steps back. Just in case. "You don't remember? Today is the anniversary of the day you lost your virginity to me, Kyouya."

That catches the attention of every single person in the room. Even Gokudera pauses mid-strangle, letting Yamamoto drop to the ground. They're all staring and Hibari pretends his cheeks don't gain a bit of color. His irritation level rises to such a degree that he manages to grab Mukuro's neck and squeezes so hard that the damned pinapple loses his composure."We never did anything. Stop fooling yourself."

Mukuro gurgles something through his constricted windpipes, and anything smug that would be on his face is gone. Even the usually cocky glint in his eyes is dimmed. It takes quite a bit of effort to extract Hibari's hands. He coughs a few times, his throat raw and unhappy. Once he's sure he can defend himself, he smirks again. "Well. Someone can't take a joke, I see."

Something much more feral ignites inside Hibari, and Dino senses this, signaling wildly to the onlookers to start a distraction before people start dying. They look slightly reluctant to help Mukuro, but they known damn well that Hibari could go on a rampage and kill them all when he finishes with the pineapple. So Gokudera does what he does best, which is beating up Yamamoto. The baseball player takes the hint (for once) and starts to fight back. Rolling on the floor, punching and kicking. Yamamoto half asses the fight, which pisses Gokudera off and makes him hit harder. Yamamoto finally takes it seriously and soon Ryohei and Squalo are joining in, literally diving into the fight(and onto Gokudera's shoulder and Yamamoto's wrist). It's a four-way-brawl on the floor and Basil puts on the perfect facade of a helpless bystander, eyes wide and a delicate hand placed over his cheek. "Master Hibari! Thou must stop them, lest they destroy this classroom!"

Hibari momentarily diverts his attention to the scene behind him and Tsuna uses the opportunity to drag Mukuro out of the room and down the hall to another classroom. Tsuna can hear his brother doing his best to keep Hibari in the room. They make in the classroom in time to hear a pained cry coming from someone involved in the fight. '_Okay! We'll stop! Just don't break it! Oh god, please don't break it!' _Both of them pretend they don't hear anything as he slides the door to the classroom closed and turns to glare at Mukuro, who is casually sprawled on top of the teacher's desk.

"You like Hiabri," Tsuna states, not even bothering to phrase it as a question. That stunt is the exact type of bullshit that Mukuro _would _pull if he were to have a crush on someone. It was too elaborate and specifically tailored to push Hibari straight over the edge to be a simple prank.

"Kufufu. Is that so? Tell me, Sawada the Psychic, what else do you know about me?" he asks, eyebrow arched and smirk extended. He's laying on his side, head propped up to get a good view of his face. "What's my favorite color?"

"Purple." Tsuna isn't even slightly intimidated. While Mukuro does make him uncomfortable in multiple ways, he has a marvelous intuition that's telling him not to back down. "I also know that you're the type of person who never does something the conventional way. And you won't do anything unless you're sure you'll succeed. That was your way of gauging how Hibari would react to a certain situation. So, now that you've knocked the overly cliché date proposal out of the way, what's next? Drugging his lunch?"

It takes a while for the surprise on Mukuro's face to melt in to general amusement. He laughs for a bit, finding something more than funny. Tsuna's guess is he finds date rape rather hilarious. Turns out, it's something else entirely. "This is why you amuse me, Tsunayoshi. You can't read Shakespeare, but you can read people like fine literature. Normally, you're a scared little kitten without any claws, but when you want to be, you're quite the ferocious lion. It's hilarious, the contrast. "

"I'm not stupid, Mukuro. You think that by hiding a blatant insult inside of a slightly flattering comment, you can change the subject. I want to know just what you're planning next so I can stay the hell out of it."

A sigh, a sudden movement, and Mukuro is off of the desk and making his way over to Tsuna. The boy backs away until he nearly topples over a desk. Instead, he sits on top of it, ready to kick Mukuro in the face if he were to try anything. He keeps his distance, not really ready for another beating. "Now, what makes you think that I'm interested in Kyouya? You seem to have forgotten the fact that I do the exact same things to you during school."

And it's true. Mukuro makes it a habit to molest and/or torture Tsuna on a daily basis. In the limited number of months that Tsuna's known him, he's touched his crotch at least thirty times and made him want to bash his face into a wall over a hundred times. "You may molest me and do really odd things, but you've never done anything this specific or personal."

"I could do something personal, if that's what you'd like," Mukruo says, placing one hand on the desk beside his waist and using the other to rub gentle circles over his black eye.

This time it's Tsuna's turn to call bullshit. "Then do it."

There's a pause of stunned silence, and Tsuna hopes that his intuition is right about this because he really, _really **really**_ does not want Mukuro to get personal. The only reason he hasn't started crying for help is because he's actually confident in his ability to judge people (even the seemingly unpredictable Mukuro). Mukuro's gaze is hard and piercing as he leans in slightly, lips hovering closely to the brunette's before he sighs and back away, not looking at him. "So maybe you're right. Maybe I do like him."

_Thank goodness. I actually though he was gonna do it. _"Why not just ask him out, plain and simple?"

"Because it's plain and simple. And that's boring," he explains. There's a knock on the door and they both look up to see Basil slide it open, looking mildly embarrassed. Mukuro smirks knowingly, turning back to Tsuna. "But maybe I'll try it... By the way, how did you know that purple is my favorite color?"

Tsuna hesitantly drags himself back to make eye contact with him. "Because you dye your hair purple, and make a habit of using purple clothing to break the dress code. It was a guess."

He smirks, and leaves without saying anything except: "Good luck." And that drives Tsuna insane. When Mukuro wishes someone luck, he's learned that they will actually really need it. Once he's left the room, Tsuna collapses on top of the desk, groaning and running his hands through his hair. He barely register's the _click _of the door closing or the soft sound of footsteps approaching. Basil stands in front of him, looking concerned, but Tsuna doesn't notice.

"Mast- Ah, Tsuna? Art thou unwell? Didst Master Mukuro do anything to you?"

Tsuna is so startled by the voice, that he jerks right off of the desk. He lands face first on the ground and rolls onto his back, wide eyed. "Basil! I forgot you were here...Ow. Did you need something?"

Basil watches as he stands and stumbles over himself slightly before regaining equilibrium. He doesn't reach out to help him because he doesn't want to invade his personal space while he asks his next question. "Yes, actually. I was wondering if thou would like to... perhaps go on a date with me sometime?"

Tsuna freezes, gaping at Basil. Surely, he's joking. Surely, Mukuro is forcing him to play this awful prank. But Basil looks nervous and sincere, he doubts it's either of those. Which really sucks, because now he needs the luck Mukuro was talking about. "Er...Uh...Well...Um, I- I don't know, Basil. I'm not even sure if I'm..." he trails off and his face flares bright red.

"Homosexual?"

He squeaks. "Y-yeah. That. I mean, I—"

"I object!" a voice cuts in. Tsuna flinches out of habit and looks to the doorway. Dino and Yamamoto are standing there, and by the looks on their faces, they've been there since he asked the question. Basil blushes just as bad as Tsuna. It was Dino who had shouted. "There's no way I'm letting anyone corrupting my adorable little brother! No way! Nuh-uh! Big bro does not approve!"

"O-Okay, Master Dino. I should have asked thou first," Basil says, dejection seeping out of his mouth with every word. "I apologize."

Tsuna feels awful. Basil obviously is taking his brother's outlandish overprotection to heart. He rolls his eyes and gives Dino a disapproving look. "Don't listen to him, Basil. He's just an idiot. As for the date, I'm not sure I can answer you yet. Give me some time?"

Basil smiles brightly and nods, Dino frowns slightly, and Yamamoto gives the blond a quizzical look.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day is rather uneventful. They had returned to the classroom to find it surprisingly void of flowers and people with silver hair. Hibari didn't want to talk about it, so they hadn't asked. Dino quietly explained to Tsuna that after Hibari had tried to kill Gokudera for distracting him, he had forced him and Squalo to clear the flowers out. Hibari then got to finally start the meeting. It was boring, just him explaining rules and assigning patrol duties for them. Tsuna and Dino were assigned night duty for Wednesdays through Fridays.<p>

Dino and Tsuna arrive home, haggard and ready to sleep for a day and a half. It's already seven o'clock and they've forgotten that they were supposed to stay out late. So when they trudge into the kitchen to scavenge for food, it's a major surprise to see Lambo shoved against the sink counter, pants and underwear pooled around his ankles as Reborn traces his hands over his thighs. His eyes are closed in pleasure as he kisses him, so he doesn't notice the two boys looking on in absolute horror.

Reborn, however, noticed them before they even came into the house. He aims his gun at them without breaking the kiss and Dino pulls Tsuna to the ground seconds before he fires two shots, each accurately aimed where their heads would have been. Lambo jolts, his eyes widening to look at them and instantly blushing and trying to cover himself. He breaks away from the kiss. "Reborn! Stop it. They shouldn't be watching this!"

Reborn smirks. "Don't worry. They were just leaving."

And that's all the warning they need. They're out the door in seconds, scrambling onto the sidewalk. The two of them exchange silent looks of horror before Dino offers a sympathetic smile and a hand to Tsuna. He takes it and returns the smile. "So... Are you still up for that fancy date?"

It takes Tsuna a few seconds to think about what he asked. Then it hits him. They were supposed to go out to eat after the meeting. He bites his lip, looking to his left as if he could see the restaurant. "Ah, well... it's kinds far. Why don't we pick up a snack from the convenience store and have a picnic at the park?"

Dino shrugs. "Sounds good to me."

They begin walking, each mentally assigning a name to the disaster the day had been.

* * *

><p><strong>Silly me. I keep forgetting that straight guys exist XD <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**D: Not exactly sure how, but I deleted this chapter. And now it's back. Yeah... Next chapter is gonna be up really, really soon.**

* * *

><p>Tsuna feels pathetically under-dressed compared to everyone else in the restaurant. They all are wearing dresses or tuxedos, and he's in jeans and a t-shirt. Dino doesn't seem to mind, but he isn't catching on to the odd looks they're getting at all. That doesn't matter, he supposes. He came to eat with his brother, not worry about what strangers think about his clothes. Still, he thinks the waiter didn't appreciate their apparel, because he stuck them in the far corner of the restaurant. Dino looks around, making small comments on the booth's small size and the lack of general lighting in the area.<p>

"You're kinda quiet, Tsu. What's wrong?" Dino, although he can never read the atmosphere, can always tell when his brother is sad. And he only ever calls him that when he's concerned or being overly loving.

Tsuna flips through his menu, not really looking at the items. He already knows what he's going to order, so it's more of a way to avoid looking at his brother. "I'm fine, Dino. What are you going to order? I was going to go with the Carpaccio di... Tonno con Insalatina di Granghio, but the Ro—"

"Tsuna."

He pauses in the middle of his rambling about food that he can only pronounce thanks to the forced Italian lessons Reborn gives them sometimes("Because everyone finds Italian sexy. Everyone."). Dino gives him a look that clearly says he won't put up with his crap and Tsuna sighs. "I was just thinking about Mukuro and Hibari. Do you... think those two would work out?"

"Why do you care? I thought Mukuro creeped you out."

Tsuna laughs softly. "Yeah, but that's just how he is. He was actually the first person to be my...'friend' when we moved here. He may be weird, but I want him to be happy, at least."

Dino rolls his eyes and shakes his head with a smile as the waitress arrives to take their drink orders. "I'll just have a glass of water, please."

"I'll have a cream soda, please." The waitress nods and leaves. Once she's gone, Tsuna gives a thoughtful look before glaring at Dino. "Why did you yell at Basil earlier?"

Dino grins, folding his menu closed and setting it on the table. His eyes demand all of Tsuna's attention and the boy reluctantly gives it. "It's simple, really," Dino begins with a wave of his hand as his grin goes lopsided. "I don't like to share."

"Share!" Tsuna exclaims exasperatedly. "I'm not _yours _to share, Dino. I think you really hurt his feelings."

He makes sure to keep his voice down. People are already giving them sideways glances every now and then. He doesn't want a scene. The last thing he needs is public embarrassment. He got plenty of that in his old town. And, unsurprisingly, most of it was because of his brother. The worst incident had happened at a public pool. Tsuna, having confessed his inability to swim to his parents, was immediately dragged to the public pool. Reborn had an entire family even planned.

Lambo was the first to try and teach him. Tsuna had avoided the water a good deal, but he was sunburned and miserable. So, with nothing but good intentions, Lambo blindfolded him and let him cling to the wall in the deep end. When he removed it, Tsuna nearly died. The entire edge of the pool by the deep end was surrounded by land mines. There was a net with grenades attached to it blockading the only way to get to the shallow water. Lambo smiled softly at him before pulling the pin from a smaller grenade and dropping it in the water right beside Tsuna.

He was so shocked he didn't move until the grenade had already gone off. He was flung into the air and landed directly on the net. In his haste to get himself detached, he accidentally pulled a pin from one of the grenades. It set off a chain reaction of multiple grenades. Tsuna was so convinced he was dead, he just let himself sink to the bottom of the pool. Unfortunately, he was pulled out of the pool by Reborn. _"Oh no. You aren't allowed to die until you learn to swim." _

Reborn decided to employ a family technique. _"The family I work for does this with all their kids and they can swim fine." _And with that, he promptly picked Tsuna up and tossed him into the deep end. This time, Tsuna reacted immediately. He kicked, flailed, and wiggled until could keep himself above water long enough to get a breath of air in. And then he got a cramp. He grabbed his stomach, freezing in his very horrible doggy paddle. Instantly, he was sinking to the bottom of the pool again. This time it was Dino that brought him back to the surface.

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"...Why are you naked?"_

Dino simply laughed, not ashamed in the least. He slung an arm around Tsuna's shoulders, the smaller boy shrinking away awkwardly._ "This way you won't be embarrassed! I'm a distraction."_

_"No... I'm still embarrassed. You're just naked."_

They had been kicked out of the pool and to this day, Tsuna still swims like a drowning sloth. "But you're _my _cute little brother. I've seen you naked. I've seen you fall down stairs. I've carried you on my back when you were tired. I've hugged and kissed you when you got hurt. I've been there for you when no one else was and I always will. As far as I'm concerned, you're mine."

It was the simple way he said it, as if he were explaining how to pour cereal, that makes Tsuna flush from head to toe. He stumbles over his words for a few seconds while Dino watches him with an amused and innocent smile. "You... You..."

He glares, wagging a finger at him accusingly. Dino blinks with the smile still in place. "Me?"

"You make it sound like we're..._lovers._"

He looks around the second the word leaves his mouth to make sure no one heard him. Not that anyone would know they're brothers. Still, he'd like to avoid it. Dino laughs heartily, drawing a good bit of attention their way. Tsuna turns more red and tries to bury himself in his arms, hitting his head off of the table silently. When Dino ruffles his hair with a softer chuckle, he glares at him and pulls his glass closer to him, sipping bitterly. "We could be lovers."

Tsuna, in the process of trying to drink his embarrassment away through his straw, coughs and chokes on his soda. Dino reaches over to pat his back but Tsuna swats his hand away while still trying to regain his breathing function. Once he's breathing regularly, he stares at Dino with wide-eyed disbelief. His brother smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his head nervously. "You can't be serious."

"It wouldn't be so bad, right? I mean, we're already really close. All that's missing is the fun stuff."

Tsuna tries his hardest to not look at Dino. Because he knows exactly what he means by "fun stuff" and he's pretty sure he's never even considered doing those kinds of things with the blond. "Dino-"

"Are you two ready to order?" the waitress asks, unaware that she gave Tsuna time to plan his words.

Tsuna folds up his menu and hands it to her. "I'll have the Carpaccio di Tonno con Insalatina di Granghio, no sides, please."

Dino hums thoughtfully before deciding and handing her his menu as well. "I'll have the Mushroom Risotto with bread sticks, please. And we won't be having any appetizers or salad."

The waitress nods and writes their orders before leaving. The seconds she leaves, Tsuna tries to speak. "I'm sorry. I just... I do, er...Well, no. Not like that. I mean, you're...Ugh."

Dino chuckles silently as Tsuna bashes his face against the table. "Don't stress yourself out over this. I know it's weird and probably immoral. And I know you probably feel uncomfortable, but-"

"Of course I'm uncomfortable. You're asking me to contemplate having sex with my own brother," Tsuna nearly shouts, careful to keep his voice down.

Unfortunately, the waitress had arrived at the most inopportune moment with a refill for Tsuna. She clears her throat awkwardly and sets his drink down onto the table before silently excusing herself. Both Tsuna and Dino flush red, but Dino laughs awkwardly. "You don't have to answer me now. You can think about it for as long as you'd like. It's going to be a long night, anyways."

Tsuna thinks, in between his assaults on the table via his skull, that it will be a very long night indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>YES! All of my finals are done! Finally! Now I can get back to this story, and other various things. :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

They leave the restaurant as soon as they finish eating, Dino pretending he isn't going into cardiac arrest over the bill while Tsuna pretends their waitress isn't pointing them out to her coworkers. He tells Dino he's going to wait outside while he pays and sits on the curb, stretching his legs out and sighing. The stars are beautiful, seemingly closer then they ever have been before. He tries to pick out the very few constellations he actually knows when he thinks he sees a shooting star. He closes his eyes, wishing for the day to end quickly. When he opens his eyes back up, he notices that the star is actually an airplane and the moon is being blocked by Dino's head.

Tsuna stands and tries to look at everything but Dino. He notices, of course, and decides not to comment on his brother's behavior. It is his fault, after all. He figures he should maybe say or do something before the tension stretches too far, but he doesn't quite want to. Tsuna is especially cute when he's embarrassed and he's seems to be perpetually so in this situation. Deciding to not let Tsuna's attempt at distracting himself go to waste, he slings an arm around his shoulder and kisses him on the cheek.

"Garfulthgy!" is all Tsuna manages to get out of his mouth as he's caught off guard. He pushes his palm into Dino's cheek, shoving him away roughly.

Dino laughs and rubs his neck. "That kinda hurt, Tsuna. It was just a kiss. I do it all the time."

"Yeah, but that was before you..." Tsuna doesn't finish the sentence. Instead he grabs Dino's arm and drags him away, noticing the people looking out of the windows at them. Dino laughs and waves to them. They keep walking, Tsuna forgetting that he's still gripping his arm. It's silent for a while as they move from the busier part of the town into the more rural area where they live. Dino snickers silently once they get a few blocks closer to home, a thought crossing his mind suddenly.

"...Does this mean I can't sleep in your bed anymore?"

Tsuna splutters, tripping on the curb as he tries to step onto the sidewalk. He falls, not letting go of Dino in time to keep from dragging him down too. He manages to catch himself and scratch his hands up. Then Dino falls on top of him. His teeth sink into his bottom lip and his face is smashed against his hands on the sidewalk and he swears he hears something crack. Half of Dino is on top of him and Tsuna can see a small trail of blood creeping toward his face. He shifts and looks over. Dino's head is resting on the sidewalk, blood trickling from underneath of it. His hands are resting a few inches away from his head. "...Dino?"

The blond doesn't move or make any noise and Tsuna starts to panic. _I swear to god...If he's dead, I'm going to drag him back from Hell and kill him myself. _He shakes him gently and he's just as still. With a groan of annoyance, Tsuna squirms out from underneath of him. Ignoring his own injuries he moves to turn Dino onto his back. His eyes are closed and blood is spreading from his forehead to the rest of his face slowly. He grimaces in concern. Tsuna can't tell if the wound is serious or not, but he realizes with no small amount of nausea that the crack he heard earlier was definitely Dino.

With shaky hands, he finds Dino's pulse and lets out a sigh of relief when it's there and it's steady. "The idiot probably knocked himself out."

He looks around. He recognizes where they are and decides that calling an ambulance will only piss Reborn off. So he slings Dino's arm around his shoulder and pulls him up so he's resting on his back. Their house is only a few blocks away and even though Dino is bigger than him, he manages to get there in less than half an hour.

Tsuna knocks on the door, knowing better than to just barge in. It takes a few minutes, but finally Lambo opens the door. He rubs his left eye tiredly as he looks the two of them over. When he registers Dino's state, his eyes widen in concern. "Goodness. What happened to you two?"

He pulls Tsuna inside, helping him carry Dino upstairs and into his room. Once Dino's in his bed Tsuna answers. "We... I tripped and accidentally brought him down with me. He hit his head off of the sidewalk and knocked himself out."

Lambo clicks his tongue and leaves, returning a few minutes later with two towels, bandages, and some disinfectant. "Here. I'll do you first. Lemme see your hands."

Tsuna holds out his hands and hisses as Lambo sprays the wounds, wiping them off with a towel. He wraps them tightly with the bandages and gently wipes the blood off of his lip with the clean end of the towel.

"That cut is pretty deep on your lip. It doesn't need stitches or anything, but it won't look pretty later on...It doesn't look too good right now, either. Your hands should be fine in a few days," Lambo says, moving on to clean up Dino. Tsuna's glad he knocked himself out since he knows the disinfectant would hurt like hell. The wound in general would. Once the blood is cleaned away, Tsuna can see the wound. It's a few inches long and pretty deep. Lambo winces. "Here, hold his head up so I can bandage it... There we go. That's pretty bad. We'll have to wake him up to make sure he doesn't have a concussion."

"Thanks, mom. Um, I'm sorry to bother you with this."

Lambo smiles and waves it off. "I'm used to you two being clumsy. But your father is going to be pissed when I tell him he's not allowed to train you two for a while. Doctor's orders."

Lambo winks and shakes Dino gently. When nothing happens, he sighs and goes to get a big bowl of water. Tsuna watches as he returns and pours it directly onto his face, unsure if he should be amused or not. Dino gasps, jerking awake and flailing around as if he's drowning before calming down. He blinks, looking around with wide eyes. When he sees he's in his own room, he calm down. "When did I get home?"

"You guys fell and you knocked yourself out. Tsuna carried you back a few minutes ago."

Dino beams. "Tsuna~! You really do care! Wait... Knocked out? I feel fine."

Lambo chuckles, gathering the things he brought in. "That's just adrenaline from a few moments ago. Trust me, you'll feel it. Tsuna, I'm going back to bed. He might have a concussion, so if he falls asleep, wake him up after half an hour. If he doesn't wake up, come get me...Knock first. Good night, guys."

"Night, mom."

"Night."

They stay in silence for a while, before Tsuna breaks it. "You can sleep in my bed, if you want."

"So it's okay? Does that mean I can kiss you, too?"

It takes him a minute to realize what he's talking about. "No! Ugh. I was just saying, since your bed is wet right now thanks to mom."

"Oh. That's fine, too," Dino says as he slowly gets out of bed. The second he's standing, Tsuna knows the adrenaline has worn off. His face twists into a pained expression and he stumbles forward. Tsuna catches him before he falls and guides him over to his bed. It's moments like these where Tsuna is glad that his brother refused to grow up and get his own room. Less walking for him. "It feels like something is trying to break out of my head through my forehead. Ow. Owowowowowow!"

"Shhh. I know it hurts but try to keep it down."

Dino bites his lip and nods. With a small smile, Tsuna pulls back the blankets and helps him into the bed. "Looks like I'm sleeping in these clothes, huh?"

"I can get you dressed if you want. I don't think you'll be doing much sleeping anyways, if I have to keep waking you up."

"Nah. That's alright. These are comfortable enough."

Tsuna nods and goes to get his own pajamas. He starts to get undressed when he pauses, looking over at Dino warily. "... Maybe I should get dressed somewhere else."

Dino sighs and rubs his bandages lightly. "Tsuna. I've felt this way about you for a good few years now. And in that amount of time you've gotten dressed in front of me. The only difference now is that you know. I'm not going to molest you or anything."

Tsuna grumbles something that sounds like "Fine, but no kissing," but Dino decides to ignore it for his own sake. Just to appease his brother, he averts his eyes while he's getting changed. He only looks over when he feels the bed's weight shift. It's a twin sized bed, so Tsuna has room to lay whichever way he wants. He plugs his cell phone in and sets an alarm to go off in an hour. He figures they won't be falling asleep soon.

Disappointed at the distance between them, Dino tries to wiggle closer to Tsuna. However, the second he moves his head begins to throb wildly. His brother decides to take pity on him, moving so he's right beside him, shoulder to shoulder. Dino pats his stomach and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. Tsuna only blinks. "What?"

"Lay on me. We used to do it all of the time."

Tsuna scoffs. "You mean when you would suffocate me in your sleep?"

Dino pouts, gives him his best puppy dog eyes, and gestures to his wound. Feeling more than slightly responsible for the wound, he sighs and climbs on top of his brother. With a grin, Dino wraps his arms around his back. "...Ouch. Did you bite your lip when you fell?"

Tsuna nods, lightly tracing his finger over it. A scab is already beginning to form. "Yeah. Mom says it isn't gonna be pretty later."

Dino chuckles. "I think it's cute, in an odd way."

Tsuna rolls his eyes. With a small smile, Dino leans up, placing a soft and chaste kiss on Tsuna's lips. Tsuna's eyes widen and he flushes, pulling away. "You! Stop catching me off guard!"

"Ahahaha!" Dino laughs, making Tsuna bounce slightly. He frowns and flicks him right on his cut, making him halt his laughter. He keeps flicking it until Dino apologizes. "Ow. Ooooooow! Okay, okay. Sorry. No more. I'll stop being creepy for the rest of the night."

The blond yawns, covering his mouth with the back of his hand and laying back down. His eyes droop and he smiles up at Tsuna lazily.

"I got tired all of the sudden."

"The go to sleep." Tsuna rolls his eyes when Dino nods and lays his head down on his chest. He listens to his heart beat as it slows down slightly and his breathing evens out as he falls asleep. "You stole my first kiss, you idiot."

"...Sorry."

It's mumbled half-heartedly, as if Dino's barely even awake, but Tsuna still flushes in embarrassment. He thought his brother had been asleep all the way. He decides to let it go, figuring he won't remember it later on. He closes his eyes and lets his consciousness leave for a little bit before he has to wake up again.

* * *

><p><strong>Still not sure how I managed to delete chapter 4 and not notice until today. Oh well. I'll probably end up doing it again. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A friend of mine told me that the only way to get of the writer's block I have concerning this story is to suck it up and write. Then she threatened my life a few times. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Tsuna sits outside, letting the sun soak into his skin. As he relaxes, he decides that Lambo is the greatest mom ever. It's been a week since they injured themselves and Lambo still has the school convinced that they can't attend. Plus, Dino has been ordered to stay in bed unless absolutely necessary. That means Tsuna can simultaneously avoid Basil, Dino, and the Disciplinary Committee. He grins and takes a sip of his water. Life is good today.<p>

Even Reborn is gone on a business trip, which means he won't have to train. Tsuna is in a good mood, which means that when Lambo comes outside and asks if he wants to go shopping with him, he agrees. Normally Dino is the one that goes shopping with their mom, since he's the best at persuasion. And Lambo needs a lot of persuasion to keep from buying everything with cow print on it. Surprisingly, Namimori has a ridiculous amount of cow related items.

The very first store they go to is a bakery. Lambo goes on and on about tiramisu and how Reborn will explode in a fiery rage of gunfire if he doesn't get any when he gets back, but Tsuna is hardly paying attention. His eyes keep darting over to the pet store across the street. He isn't quite sure why, but there's a menacing feeling radiating from the building.

And then any feeling of happiness he had over his days off are wiped from his memory as Hibari steps out of the store and makes direct eye contact with him. Instantly, Tsuna drops to the ground, startling Lambo. He looks down at Tsuna, who is trying to crawl under a table. "What are you doing, Tsuna?"

"Mom. No matter what happens, I need you to vouch for my _very painful internal injuries_."

Luckily for Tsuna, Lambo isn't Dino, which means he gets what he's trying to say. He simply nods, putting on a concerned face and crouching down to rub Tsuna's shoulder. "Oh my gosh. We need to get you home. I knew I shouldn't have brought you shopping. You're still too hurt to walk around like this."

Tsuna is so busy groaning and wincing that he doesn't notice the crowd gathering around them. He does, however, notice how great of an actor Lambo is and smiles internally. "Oh dear. Can you stand? We'll get you home, don't worry."

"I'll take him home. I know him from school."

Tsuna's blood freezes. That is definitely Hibari speaking. Lambo has no idea that he's the one he's avoiding, and Tsuna has no way to tell him without the other boy noticing. And if Hibari finds out he's skipping school because of a fake injury... Tsuna shudders. Lambo claps his hands together. "Wonderful!"

Tsuna squeaks as he's unceremoniously hefted off of the ground and dragged from the store. He does his best to keep up the pretense of injury, but Hibari gives him a look and he stops. Hibari drags him wordlessly further and further away from people. Away from witnesses. Tsuna notices with slight alarm that they aren't going in the direction of his house. Instead, they're going towards the notoriously abandoned and rusted park.

Hibari shoves him onto a rickety bench and glares at him for a few seconds until Tsuna breaks down into blathering nonsense. He goes on and on about how they really were injured but needed a break from school. Hibari keeps the same cold look on his face until Tsuna mentions Mukuro and his weird antics. Then the prefect's eyes intensify and almost set Tsuna on fire. Tsuna breaks out of his tangent with a small noise of fear.

"What did you tell Rukudo?"

Tsuna's a bit confused. "I didn't tell him anything."

Clearly, Hibari doesn't believe him. "In the past week that you've been absent, Rukudo has asked me out on a date fifteen times. Explain yourself."

Now Tsuna remembers just what he told Mukuro and he can't help but think he only brought this upon himself. "W-well, did he do anything other than ask you out?"

"No."

Tsuna nods shakily and inhales deeply. "Then wh-what's the problem? It's only a question. It can't hurt you."

He barely has time to interpret the muted look of rage Hibari gives him before a tonfa is pressed against his throat. He leans all the way against the bench. Hibari doesn't explain, but Tsuna thinks he gets it. He thinks no one will take him seriously or respect him if Mukuro doesn't. It's pretty faulty logic considering everyone with common sense fears him. Mukuro just has no common sense.

"It's not a practical joke, Hibari. He actually does like you."

Tsuna thinks that maybe he shouldn't have vouched for Mukuro, just in case it really is some elaborate prank. But it's too late. Hibari removes the tonfa and turns to leave. "You two had better be in school tomorrow."

He watches the prefect walk away and feels dread twist in his stomach. Tomorrow is going to suck. He has to talk to Basil, he has to avoid Mukuro and Hibari, and he has to deal with the massive amount of homework he's going to have. "Great. I can't wait."


End file.
